


I’ll Know, I’ll Know

by gerberbxby



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Dry Humping, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Sleepy Sex, They are already dating okay, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerberbxby/pseuds/gerberbxby
Summary: tommy & toby sleeping, but tommy gets a boner and toby helps him out.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 40
Kudos: 470





	I’ll Know, I’ll Know

**Author's Note:**

> lol i’m so sorry for this. keep in mind that i’m a minor too, and it would be weirder if i made a sexual fanfiction about adults. thanks for reading <3

All was well in the TommyInnit household. Tommy had just went to the beach, his parents even left for a business vacation that same day, and best of all Tommy’s boyfriend was visiting. Now, they were under the covers of his bed drifting into unconsciousness. Except for Tommy. 

‘Shit shit shit shit shit!’ He thought to himself. Why was he cursing himself out in his head, you may be wondering. Well, Tommy had just popped a boner right next to his sleeping virgin boyfriend. Tommy’s also a virgin but that’s not the issue right now. The issue is that Tommy and Toby have never had sex before, and he got hard while his boyfriend was sleeping right next to him. This was the worst possible moment for this to happen. He couldn’t even rub one out because Toby was sleeping not even two inches away from him. 

‘What if he’s not asleep?’ Tommy’s thoughts raced with anxiety. ‘He probably knows your hard right now. He’s probably thinking of ways to break up with you.’

Tommy heard Toby’s breathing become uneven. 

‘I read somewhere that breathing is only even when your asleep. Or was it the other way around?’

Tommy’s thoughts came to a halt when Toby shuffled slightly. 

‘Can people do that in their sleep? Of course they can, what am I thinking? Okay, here’s the plan. I get up and go to the bathroom. Should I jack off? No, no. He could hear me. Or.. I could use my parents bathroom downstairs. Ew, wait that’s disgusting. I go to the bathroom across my room and wait it out. But then Toby would think I’m sick or something and come check on me. What if i-‘

Suddenly, Toby rolled over and put his arm around Tommy. 

“Is this alright?” he whispered to the taller boy. Tommy could only nod, but then realizing that he couldn’t see him he let out a small “yeah s’fine.”

Toby smiled, though Tom couldn’t see it, and cuddled closer to him. 

‘Holy fuck, oh my fucking god, holy shit what the fuck do I do now?’ 

Tommy tried thinking of something- anything, when Toby put his leg over Tommy’s just 1 inch higher than his crotch. 

‘I’m fucked. He’s gonna find out, he’s gonna know i’m a creep who got a boner while he was asleep.’

They stayed like that for a while, Toby’s breath began to even out meaning he was drifting to sleep. Tommy silently cheered himself, thinking he got off scott free. 

Toby adjusted himself so that his leg was right on the tent in Tommy’s sweatpants. 

‘Oh fuck.’ 

Tommy let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Toby jolted a bit, signaling that he was fully awake now. 

“Tommy, are you hard right now?” Toby was barely heard by the other boy. Tommy didn’t know how to respond, should he just tell him?

“Uh-m, Toby I-“ He didn’t even know what to say. Even if he did tell Toby, how would he do it? Would he just say outright, ‘I have a boner, please don’t break up with me.’ 

“It’s okay if you do, Tommy, it’s normal.” Toby giggled a bit, trying to reassure his boyfriend who he’d never seen this anxious before. 

“I’m sorry if it’s weird, Toby, I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Tommy was relieved that he didn’t hate him, but also worried that his actions may have made things awkward. 

“It’s fine. It’s not weird, I can help you out if you’d like.” 

Tommy’s face became as red as a stop sign, he silently prayed that because the lights were off Toby wouldn’t see him blushing. 

“I-I mean only if you want to.”

Toby giggled and straddled Tommy’s waist. “I definitely want to.” He smiled and lowered his face to kiss Tommy. 

They brought their lips together, and it wasn’t perfect. Their teeth clinked together a couple times, Toby accidentally bit Tommy’s lip, but to them it was like fireworks. 

Tommy pushed his tongue through the other’s lips and explored the inside of his mouth. Toby grinded down onto Tommy’s growing boner and let out a groan through the kiss. Tommy grabbed his boyfriend’s waist and helped him grind down onto Tommy. Toby whined as the other held his hips tightly. 

Tommy released Toby from his mouth and went straight to his neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks that would last for days. Toby moaned and mumbled something about “no hickies, chat will get suspicious”. 

They continued to rut against each other in an uneven pace, and they couldn’t get enough. Finally, Toby moaned out as his underwear became sticky and wet. 

Toby scooted back onto Tommy’s legs and started palming his boyfriend’s crotch. He watched as Tommy’s face contorted in pleasure and let out soft, deep groans. He finally put his hands down Tommy’s boxers and started jerking him off. 

“T-Toby, I’m close.” 

Tommy came in a matter of seconds, and Toby wiped the white substance onto Tommy’s sheets (cheers for that). 

Toby gave Tommy a final peck on the forehead. 

“You missed,” smiled Tommy. Toby rolled his eyes, giving Tommy a soft kiss on the lips before getting out of bed to change his underwear not wanting to wake up with dried cum stuck to him. 

When he finished changing, he got back under the covers with Tommy and cuddled into him, both of them finally falling asleep.


End file.
